En Otro Mundo
by MJ. Orav
Summary: Una invasión alien azota la Tierra provocando un eminente caos, Bella Swan es una joven que lucha todos los días por su supervivencia y la de su padre y en una guardia, ella es capturada por un extraterrestre de ojos leoninos por las razones incorrectas, por lo que en otro planeta y lejos de todo lo que conoce, emprende una nueva lucha por sobrevivir, junto al alien que la capturó
1. Chapter 1: Captura

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Historia Original y Registrada.**

* * *

Eran las 10 de la noche, de un día cualquiera de un mes cualquiera, en una Tierra que desde hace dos años atrás estaba en vías de extinción.

Un cielo negro, surcado de estrellas y la luna, sin rastro de luz artificial era lo que veían los pocos humanos que quedaban vivos en Virginia, un estado de lo que antes había sido el país más poderoso del mundo.

Sin embargo, la apariencia del cielo era lo que menos querían hacer estas criaturas, consideradas como aquellas que dominaron la tierra. Ahora, una fuerza extranjera los tenía a su merced, haciendo que se escondieran cuales ratones; y por eso, temían mirar al cielo, porque sabían que en cualquier momento verían una nave extraterrestre, dispuesta a tirar una bomba sobre sus cabezas o para saquear sus edificios de gobierno. Y todos los humanos, por lo menos los pocos que quedaban vagando por las calles de los Estados Unidos, preferían dormir y caminar ignorando la apariencia de aquellas naves que en algún momento los harían pedazos.

Isabella Swan, era una de esas personas. Estaba escondida en un refugio improvisado que habían construido en el Pentágono, cuando el Ministerio de Defensa había salido huyendo como cobardes y lo habían dejado solo.

Ahora era su nuevo hogar, junto con el de su padre y de miles de sobrevivientes de todas partes.

A esta hora atravesaba la puerta principal del edificio insignia de la seguridad americana, asegurada por tres chicos que hacían las veces de guardia y les mostró un papel sucio y desgastado que usaban para el control de las personas que llegaban. Una especie de DI.

Pasó de largo, sin saludar a nadie, caminando por los pasillos que antes llevaban a oficinas y ahora recorrían simples y gastadas habitaciones. Llegó hasta la suya, en el segundo piso y encontró a su padre, ya dormido en un pelado colchón, pero en una posición poco cómoda y sin la sábana puesta. Dedujo que se quedó esperándola.

Apenas trató de acomodarlo, se despertó. Como buen policía tenía buenos reflejos.

– ¿Bella? –Le preguntó Charlie Swan a su hija.

–Si papá, soy yo –Le respondió ella, a medida que lo ayudaba a levantarse– ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Con mucha hambre ¿Llegaste bien?… ¿Conseguiste algo? –Preguntó esperanzado.

Bella sonrió al ver a su padre así. Se le hacía como un niño pequeño que esperaba un caramelo. Y que esta vez, podía dárselo.

–Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Te tengo buenas noticias –Le dijo ella, mientras se sacaba su mochila –Mira lo que conseguí.

Bella abrió la mochila, dejando ver su contenido: Tres latas de comida precocinada, una lata de atún, cuatro bolsas de frituras y una botella de un líquido rojo.

–Con esto podremos comer hasta dos o tres días –Dijo Bella alegremente –Y las frituras tal vez las tenemos de reserva si no consigo más maña…

–Bella –La interrumpió su padre –No te preocupes ¿sí? Estaremos bien estos tres o cuatro días. No quiero que salgas hasta que no sea necesario.

–Pero-

–Además, recuerda que Jacob está ayudándonos bastante.

–Ayuda con tus medicinas papá, y no quiero que seamos una carga más pesada para él.

– ¿Quién dijo que son una carga para mí?

Bella volteó al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo.

Jacob había sido de los primeros refugiados de ese lugar. Se habían conocido mientras saqueaban un Walmart y ella se cayó de uno de los estantes. La auxilió y la trajo hasta el Pentágono para curarla. Luego, hizo todo lo posible para que ella y su padre enfermo del corazón pudieran quedarse allí. Ahora eran inseparables, y él ayudaba a conseguir las medicinas de su padre.

–No quiero tener esta discusión otra vez Jacob –Le dijo ella rodando los ojos.

–Y yo tampoco –Contestó el chico sentándose a su lado– pero por si acaso te lo repito: No tengo a nadie, ustedes son mi única familia y jamás, jamás-

–Serán una carga para mí –Finalizó Bella haciendo un remedo de la gruesa voz de su amigo –Lo se Jacob, pero en fin, no quiero que te pase nada, afuera es peligroso.

–Eso mismo te digo pequeña –Dijo Charlie, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación –Jacob es fuerte, y más ágil que tú, aunque te cueste admitirlo, y a las chicas son a las primeras que buscan para robarles. Así que es mejor que tome las riendas en cuanto de salir se refiere.

Bella rodó los ojos nuevamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando escuchaba uno de los discursos machistas de Charlie.

–Está bien, señor policía, me quedaré en _casa _–Luego ella miró a Jacob–¿Hoy nos toca guardia?

–Sí, y con Mike –Le contestó Jacob mientras arrugaba las cejas, a la par de Bella. Ese chico no entraba en las listas de sus afectos.

–Ok, ¿A qué hora?

–Cómo a las diez y media, por eso he venido, ¿Nos vamos?

–Ok, espérame afuera –Despidió Bella a su amigo. Él salió sin discutir mientras le sonreía. Sabía que ella quería hablar unos minutos con su padre, como siempre lo hacía cuando salía de su habitación-casa.

Bella miró a su padre, quien sonreía.

–Jacob es un gran chico –Le dio Charlie a manera de indirecta, que ella captó.

–No esperes que me case con él y tenga hijos señor Swan, no estamos para eso.

–Tal vez no, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas… distraerte ni divertirte.

–Dime que no estamos hablando de esto.

– ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Charlie de manera inocente ahogando una risa.

–Basta papá –Bella rodó los ojos– El centro de tu atención me está esperando.

–Está bien, está bien –Finalizó su padre mientras se acomodaba en el frío colchón y se tapaba con las sábanas.

Bella se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Era algo que hacían siempre que ella desaparecía por la puerta de la habitación. Porque los dos era muy realistas, y sabían que había la posibilidad de no volver a verse jamás.

–Te amo, papá –Le dijo ella apretando su mano con la de su padre.

–Te amo Bella, cuídate mi pequeña.

–Lo haré, nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo.

Una pequeña sonrisa corrió por los dos rostros, a medida que se despedían con la mirada. A pesar de lo corto que era el momento, era tan profundo, que demostraban el amor que padre-hija se tenían… Y que solo se atrevieron a entregar después de todo este desastre.

Ella salió de la habitación sin dejar de mirarlo, con la fe de que en la madrugada regresaría para dormir con él.

No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

* * *

Virginia parecía una cueva oscura, donde algunos humanos corren para resguardarse, mientras otros más osados (Y estúpidos) van por las calles matándose unos a otros.

Edward, no comprendía esta psicología humana. Cuando su raza comenzó la conquista de la Tierra, pensaron que iba a hacer difícil, los humanos eran millones mientras que ellos eran solo cientos emprendiendo la misión. Cual sorpresa fue al ver que en vez de unirse, cada país, gobierno, familia, y persona en general, halaba a donde más le convenía, dejando al resto a la merced de los foráneos.

Ellos solo terminaron el trabajo que la humanidad había empezado.

Ahora, mientras observaba la miseria en que se había convertido la Capital de la potencia mundial, pensaba que toda esta invasión ya acabaría. Que pronto, una nueva colonia Vulturi empezaría a habitar el Planeta, haciendo lo que los humanos nunca fueron capaz de hacer: Aprovechar los recursos valiosos que tenían.

Y es que, para un Vulturiano como Edward, que había recorrido ya las 13 colonias que tenían en su poder en diferentes galaxias, el planeta Tierra le parecía el mejor que han conseguido. Rico en recursos naturales, enorme y cerca de un Sol. Este sería su nueva casa apenas la conquista terminara.

A veces se preguntaba por qué habían esperado hasta ahora para conquistar un planeta como este, más que todo porque sus reyes y superiores lo conocían, e inclusive habrían influido mucho en lo concerniente a sus avances actuales.

Sonrió, imaginando su futuro en este planeta, a medida que se acercaba a la famosa Casa Blanca, y la sobrevolaba.

Colocó la nave en piloto automático mientras se acercaban, hizo cierta conversión horaria y llamó a su equipo, el cual dormía plácidamente sus horas de sueño, que, según los cálculos de Edward, se habían excedido.

Las féminas y varones vulturianos que lo acompañaban aparecieron a los pocos segundos frente a su jefe, quien los miraba evaluándolos con la mirada observando si había desperfecto en alguno. Sonrió al no encontrarlos.

–Me alegra que no hayan tenido dificultades para dormir –Les dijo con voz escueta en su idioma madre– La misión comienza ahora, aprovecharemos que los humanos están en su etapa de sueño, y habrán pocos rondando por ahí.

Luego se acercó al segundo al mando, llamado Emmett, y empezó a comentarle los pormenores de la misión: Él y el equipo estarían en la Casa Blanca, mientras que Edward en solitario se adentraría en el Pentágono, que estaba en otro estado, buscando cualquier material que pudiera dar con la ubicación de los exgobernantes de la Tierra: Un montón de cobardes que se escondían en búnquers, cuevas y demás. Su objetivo era encontrar donde estaban metidos.

¿Qué harían sus Excelencias con ellos? No lo sabía. Y en ese momento tampoco le importaba.

Sólo estaba para cumplir una misión. Y hacerla bien.

La nave con la mitad de los pasajeros estaba posada como una sombra encima del edificio del Pentágono. Edward estaba terminando de dar las últimas indicaciones:

–Regresarán con Emmett y el resto del equipo a la Casa Blanca. Esperarán a que salgan para venir a buscarme. Si algo llegase a ocurrir se los comunicaré.

–Acordado, Edward –Respondió Alice, mientras se acercaba al susodicho y murmuraba– Cuídate, esa zona está infestada de humanos rebeldes.

–Lo haré –Fue la escueta respuesta de él.

Alice sonrió.

–Sé que sí –Lo despidió y le dio un corto beso, que Edward no respondió. Alice suspiró.

–Tiempo –Le dijo él leyéndole la mente.

–Tiempo –Repitió ella, alejándose, mientras que se ponía en marcha con el resto del equipo.

* * *

Una escotilla de la nave fue abierta, y Edward, sin miedo se lanzó por ella.

Fue un aterrizaje perfecto. En el techo de lo que había sido el Departamento de Defensa mejor equipado del mundo. Caminó buscando una abertura lo suficientemente segura.

Descendió por un pedazo de techo desgastado, después de asegurarse que no había humanos cerca y empezó a caminar.

Por lo que había logrado investigar, los humanos evitaban usar los pisos superiores, para que en caso de emergencia fuese fácil la huida, así que el sitio estaba desierto.

Los pasillos cada vez se hacían más largos y Edward no lograba encontrar los famosos centros de control y las cajas fuertes. Sin embargo, siguió caminando, descartando cada punto atravesado en su mapa virtual de coordenadas.

Pronto se encontró con unas oficinas diferentes, con puertas de seguridad reforzada con equipos de tarjetas y huellas dactilares (Algo obsoleto, pensó) y empezó a derribarlas rápidamente con su arma de haz electromagnético.

No le tomó mucho encontrar material útil: Coordenadas, ubicaciones de lugares, bombas, armas. Números de comunicación, todo parecía dar con los paraderos de los antiguos líderes del país, o por lo menos a personas allegadas.

No indagó en nada más. A diferencia de los humanos, su raza no tenía ese gen de curiosidad, hacían lo que tenían que hacer y punto, no se distraían, su nivel de concentración era demasiado alto, y sobre todo, no conocían el significado de la palabra chisme.

Así que recogió todo el material necesario y lo gravó en memorias compresoras. No le tomó más de media hora hacerlo.

Cuando se disponía a salir de esa sección, tres sombras lo interceptaron. Y supo que se venían problemas.

Eras dos varones y una hembra humanos. Esforzó su vista hasta poder verlos con claridad. Y vaya lo que vio: Los tres le apuntaban cada uno con un arma diferente, dos pistolas que deducía eran de balas, y una especie de pistola larga, a la que recordó le llamaban escopeta. Se veían muy jóvenes, dedujo que estaban en etapa de crecimiento.

Edward soltó una pequeña risa. Sentía que esto sería solo un estorbo para él.

–Humanos –Dijo en un correcto inglés, desconcertando un poco a los tres jóvenes– No quiero hacerles daño, tengo una misión diferente, así que si me dejan pasar, evitaremos líos.

– ¡De ninguna manera alienígena! –Le contestó uno de los chicos, dando un disparo rozándole su lado izquierdo.

Edward miró hacia arriba, preguntándose nuevamente porqué los humanos seguían siendo tan impulsivos. Gracias a ello, tienen su mundo hecho una vuelta; y seguían teniendo problemas.

–Está bien, si quieren pelear…

Y mientras decía esto, se echó hacia atrás, haciendo que los pobres ojos humanos lo perdieran de vista.

Estaba en un rincón en la parte superior, pensado que tal vez no le haría daño a esas ingenuas criaturas. Se limitaría asustarlas un poco.

Sin embargo, su plan se quebró al escucharlos hablar.

–No te separes de la puerta Jacob. Este engendro no saldrá vivo de aquí.

–Mike, esto es una locura… –Dijo una voz femenina– Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo ir…

–No Bella –Escuchó otra voz, Edward dedujo que del segundo joven– Podemos usarlo, está solo, es nuestra oportunidad de-

– ¡Ustedes están locos! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está!

–Ya lo encontraremos –Dijo el primer chico, mientras apuntaba con una linterna. No pasó mucho hasta que Edward sintió la luz artificial en su rostro.

Aprovechó el susto del tal Mike y salió de su escondite. Pero no fue lo demasiado rápido.

– ¡Disparen!

Y un montón de tiros al aire hicieron presencia. De los cuales no salió bien librado. Dos de ellos habían impactado en su pecho, y uno en una pierna. Lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo, cayendo sobre un montón de cajas y papeles.

Mike, Jacob y Bella se acercaron a ver al extraterrestre -o engendro, como lo llamaba el primero-. Estaba bocarriba totalmente quieto.

Jacob se acercó más y apuntó a su cabeza, dándole un tiro de gracia que a Bella le asustó.

– ¡No era necesario hacer eso Jacob! –Dijo la chica.

–Si lo era, uno no sabe cómo funcionan estas cosas. Mira, ni siquiera sangra.

En efecto, el forastero no tenía rastros de líquido brotando de su ser. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado quieto, parecía un maniquí.

–Vamos a llevarlo a las alcantarillas –sugirió Mike.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Bella– ¿No es mejor dejarlo aquí? Tal vez lo vengan a recoger o algo.

–En efecto, pequeña ingenua, eso puede pasar –Le replicó el chico– y si sus amiguitos vienen a buscarlo, ya esto no serán tan seguro.

–Ya no es seguro, él pudo meterse, lo podrá hacer cualquiera.

–Pero por lo menos no pensaba destruir el edificio.

– ¡Entonces debimos dejarlo ir!

– ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¿Estás loca? Tal vez ahora no pensaban destruirlo, pero no se sabe en un futuro cercano. Tal vez para eso andaba por estos lados. Inspeccionando el lugar o algo así.

Isabella se quedó callada, en el fondo Mike tenía razón, pero se negaba a reconocerlo en voz alta. El chico le caía como una patada en el hígado.

Jacob, entretanto Bella y Mike discutían, había tomado el cadáver, cuerpo o lo que sea del alien y lo llevaba en el hombro cual bulto.

–Llevémoslo a las alcantarillas, tal vez la corriente se lo lleve y no piensen que estuvo aquí.

Mike iba adelante, con linterna en mano y el arma en guardia por si llegaba a ver algo sospechoso; en su hombro llevaba una especie de extraño morral que llevaba el alien. Bella iba al lado de Jacob con otra de las raras mochilas, también con su pistola en guardia mientras cargaba la escopeta de Jacob para que él pudiera transportar al extraterrestre.

Mientras caminaban había un cómodo silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que había pasado y en cómo había sido de fácil atrapar un alien. Mike y Jacob empezaron a dudar que esto fuera tan sencillo. Presentían una trampa.

Isabella iba concentrada mirando al cuerpo extraterrestre y comparándolo con su propia especie. Así en la oscuridad, pasaría como un hombre común y corriente: Dos brazos, dos piernas, y cuerpo fornido. Recordó mientras él hablaba, ver el movimiento de una sola boca, una nariz recta y dos ojos que brillaban como los de un gato.

Si no fuera por ese detalle (Y del hecho que no recordaba haber visto unas orejas) sería un apuesto chico.

Un apuesto chico, con una bala en la cabeza y sin rastro de fluidos corporales.

A pesar de no tener buen estómago, a Bella en ese momento le llamó la atención el nulo rastro de sangre, y quiso ver si el cuerpo se vería como esos muñecos que usan en los anfiteatros de criminalística y medicina.

Levantó la cabeza del alien lentamente, llevándose una sorpresa.

La bala que Jacob le había disparado, estaba a milímetros de salir de su cabeza, por lo que cuando Bella la soltó del susto, salió completamente, haciendo un sonoro clic en el duro piso.

Jacob se volteó un poco para ver a Bella.

– ¿Pasa algo? –Le dijo al verle la cara aterrorizada.

Bella no respondió, sólo se quedó estática en su sitio. Segundos después gritó histérica.

– ¡Suéltalo!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Bájalo Jacob, te puede hacer daño!

– ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Mike que iba unos metros más adelante.

Jacob soltó rápidamente el cuerpo del alien como si quemara, y tomó a Bella de los hombros.

– ¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿Qué viste?

El grito de ella hizo que se volteara a ver el cuerpo. Mike llegó corriendo y alumbró al espécimen con la linterna.

La escena les impactó a todos.

Las balas salieron del cuerpo como si fueran unos resortes. Cuando la última hizo clic, el extraterrestre abrió los ojos, y en un rápido movimiento tomó a Mike por el cuello.

– .Pertenencias –Le siseó.

Mike soltó la pseudo-mochila, a lo que el extraterrestre la tomó antes de que cayera, tirando al chico al suelo mientras de disparaba con su pistola de energía.

– ¡Déjalo! –Gritó Bella aterrorizada– Vete, pero no nos hagas da-

No terminó la oración cuando el alienígena se acercó y la tomó por el cuello, repitiendo lo que le dijo a Mike.

–Dame mí comprensor.

Bella se soltó lo que llevaba y lo tiró, sin embargo él no la soltó a ella.

Se le quedó mirando fijamente, con ojos amarillos y gatunos. Bella cada vez de horrorizaba más si era posible.

Un disparo sonó. El alien aflojó su agarre, pero no la soltó. Se limitó a voltearse.

–Suéltala, te dejaremos ir, lo juro –Le rogó Jacob.

El foráneo solo se quedó mirando a Jacob con desdén.

–Te hace falta más que eso para que yo te obedezca creatura.

Y agarrando a Bella de una sola mano le disparó al chico, que quedó tendido en el suelo, mientras Bella gritaba sin poder controlar su histeria, la cual aumentó al ver que el alien la tomaba de la cintura y la cargaba, sus manos fuertes presionándolas dejándola sin escapatoria, mientras él caminaba como si ella no pesara 45 kilos.

– ¡Cállate! –Le gritó el extraterrestre –No están muertos, aunque tendrán secuelas.

– ¡Bájame! Necesito saber de ellos ¿A dónde me llevas? No me hagas daño por favor. –Las palabras de Bella eran un conjunto de retahílas sin sentido. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

–No te haré daño, solo cállate.

– ¿A dónde me llevas?

El alien no respondió. Ella trató de liberarse sin éxito.

– ¿No te vas a quedar quieta? –Le preguntó.

Ella se quedó callada, mientras se movía más frenéticamente.

Él la tiró al suelo, a lo que Bella se golpeó fuerte con el piso de concreto.

– ¡Auch! ¡Dolió!

El extraterrestre soltó una carcajada, mientras sostenía un arma que no había sacado.

–Bueno, esto tal vez duela un poco más –Le dijo a Bella antes de dispararle y ésta cayera desmayada.

* * *

**¡Buenas Noches!**

**Novata y Nueva Historia. Si, algo arriesgado, pero quiero darle la oportunidad a esta loca idea mía. Espero que les guste este inicio. Cualquier recomendación será bien recibida.  
**  
**Publicaré una vez por semana, entre sábado y domingo. De pronto más, si mi vida me deja :)**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**MJ**


	2. Chapter 2: Encerrada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Historia Original y Registrada.**

* * *

–Vigilen que esté dormida, tomen turnos de a dos, yo ya no puedo más.

Edward dejó el cuerpo adormilado de Bella sobre una de las mesas que había en la nave, mientras él se sentaba en el piso. Los orificios de balas en su cuerpo y cabeza lo tenían con una sensación de fastidio impresionante. Así no iba a poder pensar.

Alice y Emmett se acercaron a él y lo levantaron, transportándolo hacia una de las cabinas, donde lo acostaron en uno de los colchones.

Al poco tiempo llegó Rosalie con una maleta de medicina, y empezó a pasar haces de luz por el cuerpo de Edward, buscando otros desperfectos además de los que dejaron los disparos. Alice y Emmett solo miraban, esperando el momento en que su jefe hablara para poder saber qué había pasado.

Habían recibido el llamado de emergencia cuando ya se dirigían al Pentágono, por lo que no los tomó mucho tiempo rescatarlo. Lo que más los impactó fue ver a un Edward baleado y con una humana al hombro.

No se presagiaba nada bueno.

Por fin, después de un tiempo, Edward habló:

– ¿Cómo les fue en la Casa Blanca?

Emmett respondió la pregunta sin rechistar.

–Muy bien. La zona estaba casi que despejada de humanos, no nos topamos con ninguno. Logramos obtener algunos archivos importantes, no solo de América, sino de países aliados.

–Está bien. Analizaremos todo después –Fue la escueta respuesta de Edward.

– ¿Y a ti cómo te fue Edward, qué pasó? –Se atrevió a preguntar Alice.

Edward la miró con desdén. No se supone que ella pregunte sin su permiso, pero ya él sabía cómo era, así que se limitó a contarles lo sucedido mientras Rosalie lo sanaba.

A medida que hablaba, Rosalie operaba los orificios balísticos, dejando unas rojizas cicatrices que desaparecerían. Emmett y Alice escuchaban atentamente.

–…Cuando ya estaba listo para dar el aviso de finalización, se aparecen tres humanos. En resumen, me dispararon dejándome inmovilizado y uno de ellos me llevaba al hombro mientras la hembra y el otro llevaban los comprensores y mis armas. Por lo que pude entender, me querían tirar por un ducto de residuos.

»Rogaba internamente en que mi cuerpo rechazara rápido las balas, sobre todo la de la cabeza y del pecho. La humana por curiosa levantó mi cara, y el susto hizo que me tiraran al suelo, lo que aceleró el proceso de salida de las balas«

»Ataqué al primer chico, el que tenía mis armas y lo dejé inconsciente. No quería estar con rodeos. Luego tomé a la chica, pero cuando la tenía me di cuenta de algo… Esa joven humana… Es EP«

– ¡¿EP?! –Preguntó Alice

– ¡Alice! –Le gritó Rosalie con miedo– No seas tan insolente.

A pesar de que Edward no era tan autoritario como otros Vulturianos clase 1 o clase 2, Rosalie no veía eso para aprovecharse y tratarlo como Alice lo hacía.

–No te preocupes Rosalie –Dijo Edward algo despreocupado, ignorando la actitud de Alice– EP es una persona que se nos ha asignado para buscarla en la Tierra. En cualquier misión, si dábamos con ella teníamos que transportarla inmediatamente a Vulturi.

– ¿Y… estás… seguro que es ella? –Tartamudeó nuevamente Alice.

–Un cien por ciento –Respondió su líder– cuando esté lo suficientemente recuperado se los demostraré con el chip de Memoria.

– ¿Es… Legal mostrarnos eso? –Preguntó Emmett algo temeroso, refiriéndose a los chips implantados a sus líderes de misión, el cual les indicaba todo lo que se asignaba.

Edward solo se encogió de hombros.

–Ya la vieron físicamente, no creo que sea un problema.

Un silencio se instaló luego de eso. Rosalie terminaba de curarlo y Emmett esperaba que su jefe diera la orden de salida. Alice solo le miraba.

Apenas finalizó Rosalie, efectivamente Edward mandó que se fueran a descansar. Sin embargo, cuando Alice se levantó de su sitio, Edward la agarró de su brazo dándole una mirada de advertencia.

Alice sólo volvió a sentarse, sin mirarlo como correspondía.

Edward no dijo nada sobre eso. Estaba acostumbrado a las incorrectas actitudes de la fémina.

–Mírame –Comenzó a hablar Edward de manera amenazante, a lo que Alice obedeció– ¿Qué sabes de EP y por qué lo sabes?

Alice se debatía entre decirle o no.

–No creo que ella sea EP –Respondió al final.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Necesito confesarte algo… –Empezó Alice con un suspiro– Sabes que siempre me ha interesado saber cómo hacen las asignaciones.

–Y sabes claramente que eso es confidencial. Ni siquiera yo entro a las convenciones.

– ¿Me matarías si te digo que me colé en la última convención? –Dijo ella tanteando terreno.

–Posiblemente no, pero, si no estuviera tan mal, te inmovilizaría y despediría.

–Entonces, mejor me voy –Se despidió Alice dejando a un Edward descolocado.

– ¡Alice! ¡Sabes que no podrás huir! –Le gritó, pero ella ya se había ido.

Edward suspiró. Odiaba esa parte de Alice. Siempre que terminaban una misión ella salía con que había hecho algo incorrecto. Se preguntaba cómo era que las Excelencias no habían acabado con ella o por qué no las expulsaban de las misiones, dejándola solo como una ciudadana.

Decidió tomar su descanso, que estaba acumulado de hace dos días terrestres. Después lidiaría como la pequeña fémina.

* * *

Un grito demasiado agudo lo despertó de su letargo.

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar, indicando que había una emergencia, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta dónde provenía la emergencia. Desde antes de llegar sabía que había un problema con la humana.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, vio a 3 de sus subordinados clase 4, Tanya, Benjamin e Irina. Estaban sentados en el piso tapándose los oídos.

No podía hablar con ellos, su poca resistencia a los sonidos fuertes los estaba volviendo locos. Pasó de largo y cuando abrió la puerta estaban Alice, Emmett y Rosalie detrás de una máquina, agachados y también con sus manos en las orejas. Y EP estaba en un rincón, gritando palabras en un extraño inglés como si no hubiera mañana.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y le tapó la boca. La mujer abrió los ojos con terror.

–Cállate –Le dijo Edward en inglés– Tienes a la mitad de mi equipo al borde del colapso, y me tendrás a mí enojado si no cierras la boca.

Sin embargo, la chica no hacía caso, y se zarandeaba en los brazos de Edward. Éste rodó los ojos recordando cómo había hecho lo mismo en la alcantarilla.

La tomó con más fuerza, colocándose ahora de espaldas a ella, con una mano en su estómago y otra en su cuello, apretando un poco mientras le murmuraba.

–Creo que debí potencializar más el rayo con el que te desmayé hace unas horas. ¿Todavía recuerdas lo que se siente? Si no te tranquilizas y dejas de gritar y de moverte, seré mucho más severo ¿Entendido?

Esta vez sí se tranquilizó, y se relajó en los brazos de Edward, a pesar de que temblaba de miedo.

Éste se rio, la tenía a su merced ahora.

–Emmett, llama a Kate y Garret, activen algunas de las cápsulas, la encerraremos allí.

El susodicho, que apenas, como el resto del equipo, estaba saliendo de la conmoción, asintió y se puso en marcha.

–Rosalie –Dijo Edward hablándole ahora a su sanadora– Revisa que no hayan quedado secuelas en nadie del equipo. Yo me encargaré de EP.

Dicho esto, empujó a la frágil humana, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo.

–Muévete –Le dijo en su idioma madre mientras la levantaba– Ahora recibirás tu castigo.

Sabía que la chica no iba a entender, pero la cara que puso lo hizo reír. Ella era inteligente y sabía que no le esperaba nada bueno.

* * *

Bella tenía miedo.

Jamás pensó que llegara a ser abducida por extraterrestres, ni siquiera cuando la invasión comenzó.

Ella solo pensaba que ellos se dedicarían a exterminar a su mundo, a su planeta, para luego tomarlo. No sabía por qué querrían llevarse a los humanos, y mucho menos a ella, una chica normal, que hasta sus 19 años no había tenido una vida sorprendente, y que su único mérito ha sido transportar a su padre por todo el país durante la invasión sin matarse en el proceso mientras aprendía por su cuenta a usar armas. Pero eso era algo que todo el mundo hacía ahora.

Su única teoría era que la querían de mascota. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

Ahora estaba encerrada en una especie de cápsula transparente, que estaba en un cuarto lleno de chécheres blancos y máquinas extrañas.

El compartimento era muy pequeño, de pie quedaba perfectamente ajustada, y solo cabía sentada y acostada siempre y cuando estuviera en posición fetal, como estaba ahora.

Su peor miedo era volverse loca.

Tenía que pensar en una manera de salir. Algo que se imaginaba casi imposible. Ya se había hecho a la idea que se encontraba en una nave alienígena: Paredes abriéndose, cuartos inmaculados, nada humano a metros.

¿Cerca de la Tierra? No tenía ni idea, y no tenía manera de comprobarlo.

No se atrevía a desafiar nuevamente a sus captores, mucho menos al de ojos leoninos y cabello cobrizo. Le había dejado claro que era capaz de hacerle daño.

Todavía siente corrientazos cuando recuerda cómo se sintió cuando le disparó.

Cuando empezó a temblar de miedo otra vez, movió la cabeza fuertemente.

_"Tengo que despejarme" _Pensó _"Cómo decía Charlie: Piensa en cosas bonitas cuando sientas que estás a punto de explotar. La vida puede ser cruel, pero controlar tu mente será la única manera de acabar con el miedo_"

Bella empezó a hacer eso: Sus recuerdos ya no se remontaban a su infancia, como cuando la invasión comenzó y ella sólo huía con su padre, sino los momentos vividos desde hacía más o menos seis meses, cuando Jacob los llevó a ella y a Charlie al Pentágono, y se había convertido en su nuevo hogar.

Empezó a recordar esos primeros días, donde Jacob trataba de ganarse su confianza jugándole bromas y haciéndole preguntas. De verdad que era un chico muy intenso.

Recordaba cómo le gustaba molestarla por su torpeza y estatura, mientras que ella lo picaba diciéndole que era un niñato encerrado en un gran cuerpo. Siempre les tocaba las guardias juntos, y, cuando no podían verse se dejaban notas en las puertas de sus cuartos.

Jacob estaba solo. Su padre Billy, inválido, fue dejado por él tiempo atrás cuando la reserva donde vivían fue incendiada sin piedad. La casa donde estaban se derrumbó, y Jacob no pudo sacarlo. Su vida fue miserable hasta que la conoció a ella.

Bella recordó el momento en que él le contó su historia, era un día diferente, y ella lo notó.

_– ¡Jacob! –llamó Bella en la puerta de su habitación. Siempre llamaba antes de entrar. Una vez lo encontró solo en ropa interior haciendo que ella se sonrojara mientras él la molestó hasta el cansancio._

_Sin embargo, Jacob no contestó. Sabía que tenía que estar allí. Eran las 8 de la mañana y ni el hecho de que estuvieran en el fin del mundo hacía que Jacob se levantara antes de esa hora._

_Bella tocó una vez más, sin recibir respuesta. Así que giró la perilla de la puerta._

_– ¡Vete! –escuchó el rabioso gruñido de Jacob. _

_Pero Bella se asustó e hizo todo lo contrario, entrando al pequeño cuarto que posiblemente antes fue un closet del aseo. Jacob estaba tirado en su colchón, dándole la espalda a ella, mirando la pared contraria._

_Bella se agachó a su lado._

_–Jacob…_

_–Vete Bella, quiero estar solo._

_– ¿Qué tienes Jacob?, tú…_

_– ¡Simplemente quiero estar solo! –Le interrumpió este volteándose hacia ella con ojos llorosos_.

_Bella no se contuvo y lo abrazó, dejando que su hombro se mojara con las lágrimas de Jacob a medida que le contaba cómo tuvo que dejar a su padre._

–…_De eso, hoy exactamente ha pasado un año, un año sin mi padre _–_Bella entendió por qué sus llantos precisamente esa mañana, nunca había hablado de ese momento de su vida_– _Me dolió demasiado, me volví una piedra después de eso. No quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos ver a nadie. Nunca estuve más de dos o tres días en ningún lugar, hasta que mi mente se aclaró y decidí quedarme aquí. Tenía que seguir luchando, por él. Era muy exigente, no quería que donde sea que estuviera pensara que era un cobarde._

_Bella no decía nada, sólo tenía la manos en su cabello, acariciándolo y relajándolo._

_En algún momento estaban apoyados en la pared y él tenía la cabeza en su hombro y la abrazaba de manera posesiva. _

_Se hizo el silencio unos minutos hasta que Jacob siguió hablando._

–_Éramos los dos contra este mundo. Me recuerda un poco a Charlie y a ti ¿sabes? _

_Bella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. _

_–Creo que soy el peor hijo del mundo al haberlo dejado ahí. _

_Bella suspiró. _

–_Eres valiente Jacob, yo… no hubiera podido soportarlo… el solo pensar en dejar a Charlie… –Finalizó ella sollozando._

_Jacob levantó la cara, mirándola fijamente._

_–No pienses en eso ¿Está bien? Mientras yo esté vivo, nada les pasará, ni a Charlie ni a ti. Son mi familia ahora –A medida que hablaba, Jacob acariciaba la mejilla de Bella, ésta temblando por la sensación._

_–Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en este desastre –Le dijo acercándose más a ella– No tengas miedo ¿Está bien? Yo estaré contigo siempre… Te quiero mucho, Bella._

_–Jacob… sabes lo que pienso…_

_–Lo sé Bella –Le dijo casi rozándole los labios– sólo… dame una oportunidad… un beso… y no insistiré más, lo prometo._

_Bella asintió brevemente, dejando que Jacob tomara sus labios en los propios, mientras la abrazaba diciéndole todo lo que sentía, sellando una promesa con ese beso._

_"Estaré contigo siempre"_

Después de eso, Jacob cumplió con lo prometido, y nunca insistió en una relación con Bella.

Ahora ella se entristecía por no darle, ni darse esa oportunidad. Tal vez ahora nunca la tendría. Se la estaban llevando lejos de su planeta, de todo lo que conocía y de todo lo que quería.

Ella no amaba a Jacob de una manera romántica, pero si lo hubieran intentado, posiblemente lo hubiera hecho.

En ese momento Bella tuvo una epifanía:Ese era su miedo, el de enamorarse de él. No era el que el momento no lo ameritaba, como decía de dientes para afuera, ni que su prioridad era la de cuidar de Charlie. Se negaba a tener algo con Jacob porque sabía que si lo hacía, se enamoraría y no sabría dejarlo ir cuando llegara el momento.

Aunque ahora era ella la que se iba, sin saber lo que se hubiese sentido ser amada por él. Y extrañando ese beso que fue el primero en muchos años.

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se levantó del piso donde había quedado acostada de lado mientras recordaba, quedando de pie.

Un alien con apariencia de mujer se acercaba a ella, no sabía de donde había venido y se asustó. Era hermosa, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes en su totalidad, que miraban hacia ella fijamente. Traía algo en sus dedos enguantados.

Se acercó a la cápsula donde estaba Bella, y colocó lo que tenía en las manos a un lado. Era algo cilíndrico por lo que pudo ver.

De un momento a otro, un brillo salió en el interior de la cápsula, haciendo que Bella brincara y se pegara contra el cristal. La alien rio, seguramente por su torpeza, y dio media vuelta, yéndose tan rápido como llegó, tocando la pared, haciendo que esta abriera un orificio del mismo ancho y alto que ella.

Bella suspiró, todo era muy extraño.

Después que sintió que no volvería, ella miró al piso, y vio el pequeño cilindro que había visto en las manos de la mujer.

_¿Teletransportación?… Imposible. _Pensó Bella, aunque poco convencida. Los extraterrestres eran imposibles hasta hace dos años.

Tomó en sus manos el cilindro, cuidadosamente como si de una bomba se tratase. De unos 30 centímetros de alto y unos diez de diámetro. En él, había un extraño botón.

_¿Y ahora qué? ¿Explota?, ¿Expulsa un gas que me ahogará?, ¿una alarma o una cámara?_

Decidió dejar la cosa extraña en el piso por un rato. No sabía qué era, y por lo menos todavía quedaba algo de su cordura que le decía que no jugara con cosas que no conocía. Tal vez el alien leonino no la quería muerta, pero la mujer sí. Tal vez funcionaba como la mafia, con traiciones y lo demás.

_Oh sí, todo un drama de telenovela… creo que ya perdí un tornillo._

* * *

**_¡_Buenas Noches!**

Aquí les traigo el segundo cap. Espero les guste ^^

Traté de publicar en la semana, pero comencé parciales y aparte de estudiar uno se sumerge en una depresión bloqueadora de mentes xD

Voy a ver si publico mañana. Gracias por los Reviews y Alertas, me alegra que les gustara el primer cap ^^

¡Saludos!

MJ


	3. Chapter 3: En la Nave I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Historia Original y Registrada.**

* * *

Un gruñido despertó a Bella del sueño en el que había sumergido hace unas horas. Se percató que era su estómago.

_¡Oh! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de algo así?_

No había comido nada desde esa noche cuando logró llevarse la dotación de comida de tres días de una vieja tienda de víveres. Y había sido solo una barra de chocolate.

No sabía qué horas eran, pero había pasado mucho tiempo.

_¿Me van a dejar morir de hambre? ¿Es que acaso "ellos" comen?_

Bella se hacía un millón de preguntas. Y se iba a volver loca si no comía algo.

Esperó a ver si se acercaba algún alienígena, pero el tiempo pasó y nadie entró. Su estómago se quejaba con más fuerza haciendo que le dolieran las tripas.

En ese momento se fijó en el cilindro, acordándose de su presencia y de la de su extraño botón azul. Tal vez tenía la razón para hablar con los aliens. Presionaría ese botón, sea lo que sea que haga tendría que llamar la atención de alguien.

Era simple, si ellos no venían, tenía que hacer que vinieran. Y después… no sabía si le harían caso o le harían daño, o si simplemente ignorarían que algo pasaba y la dejarían que se muriera sola con el ataque del pequeño objeto, pero ya no sólo era su barriga la que se quejaba, sino que su cuerpo entero estaba sintiendo la debilidad propia del hambre.

Tenía que correr el riesgo.

Se sentó en posición fetal, tomando el cilindro con los dedos. Ahora que se fijaba, estaba frío y su superficie era suave como la seda, pero firme como un metal, de un color verde pasto. Otra rareza para la lista.

Detalló el botón, azul, poligonal, y chillando sobre la superficie verde. Sus manos temblaban por querer tocarlo, pero a su vez el miedo la carcomía.

Su estómago gruñó otra vez, dándole la orden de hundirlo. Y lo hizo, con ojos cerrados y manos temblorosas.

Un calor empezó a emanar del cilindro, haciendo un sonido como agua.

Después de veinte segundos fuera de peligro, abrió los ojos, llevándose una sorpresa.

El cilindro ya no estaba sellado. La parte superior había desaparecido, dejándolo ver como un tubo hueco, relleno de un líquido amarillento.

_¿Comida? _Pensó esperanzada.

Bella empezó a detallar con sus sentidos el contenido del cilindro. El color era muy extraño, sin embargo nada que ella no hubiese visto. Su olor era como de hierbas, tal como olería una aromática, y concordaba con el color. No sentía rastros de veneno ni nada por el estilo.

Metió su índice derecho, con temor a quemarse, pero nada pasó. A pesar del vapor que emanaba su temperatura era la del ambiente, y no se le había fundido el dedo como temía.

Sólo le quedaba probarlo… Así que metió despacio el dedo en su boca. No sabía si era por el hambre o si era así, pero sabía delicioso. Era como probar una antigua sopa de abuela.

No lo pensó más. Si se envenenaba, era mejor que morirse de hambre, así que se empinó el contenido del cilindro con ansias.

A pesar de no ser mucho lo que tenía el cilindro, se sintió llena, pero empezó a darle sueño. Se recostó a la pared asustada y revisó sus manos. No tenía nada. Ni en sus pies, ni sintió nada raro cuando se tocó su cara. Excepto las manos que se deslizaban hasta quedar en el piso.

Estaba paralizada.

_Oh no, ¿De verdad me envenenaron?... Por lo menos no me duele nada. Parece que esta muerte será pacífica._

_Adiós papá, Jacob, espero verlos en otra vida._

Y pensando en ellos, cerró los ojos.

* * *

Un movimiento en el vidrio despertó a Bella. Del susto se dio la espalda contra el cristal, a medida que hacía una mueca ante el dolor muscular que sentía. Había dormido mal.

_Dormido… Es decir, no he muerto…_

Abrió los ojos enfocándose, sintiéndose algo estúpida. Se dio cuenta que todavía estaba en la claustrofóbica cápsula. Pero no vio el cilindro que había tenido lo que sea que se tomó y que la sumergió en el sueño.

Luego miró al frente, un alien estaba observándola fuera de la cápsula. Tal como la anterior que la había visitado, parecía no tener pupilas, pero sus ojos no eran verdes, sino púrpuras.

Aterradoras.

Él, a diferencia de la otra chica, sólo la miró, colocó un cilindro en el suelo tal como la otra alien había hecho, y se dio vuelta sin darle otra mirada.

Pero Bella no quería dejarlo ir.

– ¡Hey! –Lo llamó mientras le pegaba al cristal que la tenía atrapada llamando su atención.

El extraterrestre se volteó, con una mirada temerosa.

– ¡No te vayas! Necesito hablar con alguien, ¿Puedes entenderme?

Pero el susodicho no dijo nada. Solo dio media vuelta nuevamente y desapareció por una abertura de la pared, que Bella nunca vio abrirse.

_Ok, al parecer ellos no son bilingües. Tengo que comunicarme con alguien. Sea como sea, o sino mi vejiga va a reventar._

Mientras pensaba, Bella se dio cuenta que el cilindro se había transportado dentro de su cápsula. Lo abrió como el anterior, pero esta vez el líquido era negro. Lo olió, no sintiendo nada extraño, aparte del horroroso color. Lo probó, y tenía un sabor dulzón.

_¿Vainilla?, ¿Qué carajos es esto?_

Lo dejó, todavía no sentía tanta hambre como para tomarlo. Y antes, necesitaba un baño.

* * *

Después del alienígena de ojos morados, siguió una de ojos amarillos, otro ojiazul y otro con ojos verdes parecidos al de la primera. Ninguno le dirigió la palabra, y algunos, (La ojiamarillo y el ojiverde, como los había bautizado) habían mostrado signos de miedo en su cara.

Todos llevaban cilindros con la extraña bebida, pero al darse cuenta que Bella no se había tomado la _esencia negra, _a falta de un mejor nombre, habían salido sin decir nada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero su barriga le dolía.

Trató de pensar, y olvidarse de los agudos espasmos de su barriga. Recordó su bizarro primer encuentro con Jacob. Eso siempre la relajaba.

_–Papá, me voy –Dijo Bella en la puerta de la casa abandonada donde se estaban quedando, ese sería su hogar por unos días._

_–Bella, no es necesario-_

_–Claro que lo es papá, hay cerca un Walmart, tenemos que aprovechar. También vi una droguería cerca, necesitamos tus medicinas de la presión._

_–Pero Bella, ese sitio estará lleno de gente también, y tú estás sola._

_–Son las diez de la noche. No habrá nadie afuera._

_–Sabes que hay muchos monstruos afuera, y no me refiero solo a los extraterrestres._

_Bella asintió, recordando cómo hace un mes casi es violada delante de su padre. De no ser por su cuchillo y que su padre aún no ha perdido la práctica con la pistola, otra cosa hubiese pasado._

_–Pero ahora es diferente –Respondió ella mientras hacía alarde de su pistola. No sabía nada de ella, solo que producía mucho daño._

_Su padre la miró suspirando. Sabía que su hija nunca cambiaría lo terca._

–_Prometo volver –Dijo ella abrazando a su padre –Pero promete no preocuparte, este señor –dijo mientras tocaba el pecho de su padre a la altura de su corazón –Quiere vivir, así que no se lo hagas difícil. _

_Charlie rió, mientras besaba la frente de Bella –Te amo Bella, vuelve._

_El recorrido no fue muy largo, y gracias a Dios no se topó con ningún atacante, ni humano ni alien. Entró por el agujero donde antes habría alguna puerta de vidrio, que daba la bienvenida al Walmart. _

_Todo estaba oscuro, y silencioso. Torció los dedos sobre su linterna, esperanzada en que todavía el almacén no lo hubiesen vaciado._

_Y menos mal que no. Apenas llegó al pasillo de comidas no perecederas vio como quedaban algunas cajas y latas. Empezó a meter cosas en su mochila sin distinguir ni qué eran, ni su marca. A estas horas del partido daba igual si comían maíz o caviar. _

_Empezó a ver más arriba en los estantes. Por experiencia sabía que mucha gente escondía cosas allí, sobre todo aseo y medicinas, para luego recogerlas. Su corazón daba un vuelco cuando se llevaba esos productos que habían escondido, pero ahora vivían en un mundo donde sobrevive el más decidido y el saquear ya no era un pecado. _

_A diferencia de otros almacenes, estos estantes eran demasiado altos. Y ella, con sus 1.60 de estatura no alcanzaba ni a mirar. _

_Empezó a subir los pies en los bordes de los estantes semivacíos, pero no era suficiente así que alzó los pies hacia el otro borde._

_¡Bingo!_

_Arriba habían escondido medicinas, pastillas para el dolor, antibióticas, antidiarreico, toallas higiénicas y otros productos de aseo._

_No lo pensó dos veces, y trató de subir hasta la cima de los estantes, pero un disparo la asustó._

_– ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces allí? ¡Bájate!_

_La voz era masculina y autoritaria, y junto con el disparo la hicieron temblar, haciendo que se cayera, tropezándose en el proceso con un borde del estante._

_Cayó boca abajo, sintiendo la sangre corriendo por su sien._

_No veía nada. Había perdido su linterna, y se había lastimado la pierna con la pistola que cargaba, pero apreció como unos brazos la tomaron colocándola boca arriba. _

_–Hey chica, ¿Estás bien? _

_Bella fue cegada por la luz de una linterna. No pudo responder._

_Sintió como llegaban pasos, mientras las manos del chico pasaban por su cara. Cuando tocaron su herida ella gritó y pegó un brinco en sus brazos._

_–Oh, lo siento, parece una herida muy fea, ¿Te duele en otro lado?_

_Bella solo atinó a tocarse su pierna derecha. Seguro tendría un moretón mañana._

_Otros chicos llegaron y, junto con su captor la curaron en su frente. Todo en medio de un silencio tenso. Bella pensaba que era porque la agarraron tomando su motín. ¿Qué pensaban hacer con ella? ¿Dejarla ir? Ella no se movía ni decía nada._

_Su linterna, pistola y cuchillo estaban a su lado en el piso, ellos simplemente se los habían quitado, los miraron y los dejaron allí indiferente._

_Cuando terminaron, los demás chicos se fueron, dejando sólo al primer chico y a Bella, junto a dos linternas. El muchacho suspiró mientras se sentaba al frente de ella._

_–Escucha, creo que sabes porque la tensión en el aire._

_Bella asintió con la cabeza. –Son los "dueños" de lo que estaba escondido arriba de los estantes._

_–Chica lista –Respondió el chico, Bella no pudo identificar si había sarcasmo– Nosotros no somos cualquier grupo. Más de mil personas pertenecen a él. Somos un equipo demasiado grande. Así que cualquier saqueo, por mínimo que sea, nos afecta bastante, ¿Entiendes?_

_Ella asintió, sonrojándose de la vergüenza. _

_–No era mi intención, yo… lo necesito-_

_–Todos necesitamos todo. Esta crisis nos supera. –La interrumpió el chico– Escucha, tengamos un trato: Dejaré que te lleves alguna de las cosas, más lo que tomaste propiamente de los estantes. Pero tienes que convencerme._

_– ¿Convencerte?_

_ –De qué te puedes llevar, y por qué. Empecemos, soy Jacob Black –Extendió su mano con una mirada seria– ¿Tu nombre?_

_Bella tartamudeó nerviosa mientras tomaba su mano, Jacob la intimidaba –Isa… bella S… Swan._

_–Isabella… ¿Cómo llegaste y dónde te estás refugiando?_

_–En… las casas abandonadas, un poco hacia el sur._

_– ¿Un condominio?_

_–Algo así, creo. Llegamos apenas hoy por la tarde._

_– ¿Llegamos? ¿Quiénes? –Jacob frunció el ceño._

_Bella suspiró, sabía que tenía que decir la verdad. No sabía mentir._

_–Mi padre y yo. Solo nosotros dos. Escucha, Jacob –se adelantó Bella antes de que siguieran el juego de preguntas– No te miento ¿Vale? En resumidas cuentas, sólo somos mi padre y yo, ya hemos atravesado medio país, y nos hemos quedado sin comida ni aseo. Los necesito con urgencia, no quiero hacer daño a nadie, solo tomar algunas cosas e irme. _

_Jacob la miró pensativo. –Mmm… Pero tienes una pistola policial y un cuchillo ¿Eso no está hecho para hacer daño? Además, ¿cómo tienes en tu poder una pistola así?_

_–Mi padre era policía, es suya, y siempre voy prevenida. Hace un mes estuve a punto de ser violada._

_El chico no se sorprendió, siguió con la mirada seria._

_– ¿Y por qué estás sola? Si es policía, ¿No sería mejor que él fuera quien te buscara comida y no al revés?_

_–Mi padre es hipertenso. Hace como quince días que no he podido conseguir su medicina para regular la tensión. Así que evito de cualquier manera que se ponga nervioso. También procuro que duerma mucho._

_–Así que eres la encargada de conseguir cosas ahora._

_Bella asintió, agregando –Jacob, por favor, déjame llevar algunas cosas ¿sí? Lo suficiente por una semana, yo… después me las arreglaré, no será mucho, lo suficiente para comer una vez al día. Prometo no volver a meterme en este Walmart. _

_Jacob no dijo nada como por un minuto, que Bella sintió eterno._

_–No te llevarás nada de aquí –Sentenció Jacob, mirándola fijamente a los ojos en medio de la luz de las linternas._

_Bella suspiró, estaba a punto de llorar. Rogaría si es necesario, pero necesitaba esa comida._

_–Por favor, te lo—_

_–Porque te irás con nosotros al Pentágono –Sonrió Jacob por primera vez en la noche– De ahora en adelante tu padre y tú vivirán allí. Así que, vamos a buscarlo. No acepto un no por respuesta._

Fue lo más bizarro de su vida. Después de allí, fueron a buscar a Charlie, que se sorprendió al ver a su chica con un extraño. Pero al enterarse que el _enorme refugio _era el edificio del Pentágono, no había manera de negarse.

Los meses allí fueron tranquilos, y Charlie nunca tuvo problemas graves con su corazón.

Pero Bella empezó a preocuparse mientras sus ojos se aguaban.

_Charlie, no sabe dónde estoy… ¿Estará preocupado? ¿Tensionado? Podrá controlarse, podrá…_

_No, no ¡no! Charlie estará bien. Jacob no dejará que nada le pase. Lo tranquilizará diciendo que vendrá a buscarme._

_¿Por cuánto tiempo podrá mantener una mentira?_

Ahora Bella lloraba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y sentía que se le iba el aire. La jaula cilíndrica y su dolor de estómago no ayudaban a tranquilizarla.

Se sentía morir.

–Ahora que te veo, me pregunto cuanto líquido puedes almacenar en tu cuerpo para que te salga tanto.

Bella alzó los ojos, asustada de la voz.

Siempre le pasaba cuando lo escuchaba.

Edward se acercó a la jaula, con mirada suspicaz. Había recibido mensajes de sus subordinados sobre que _la humana_ les había hablado, negándose a comer. Ellos no sabían qué les decía y mucho menos distinguían tonos de voces debido a su poco desarrollo mental. Por lo que se sentían amenazados, y eso los mantenía nerviosos y desconcentrados. Algo que a él no le gustaba, y por eso había venido a arreglar el problema de raíz.

Pero no esperó encontrarse a una chica expulsando fluidos por toda su cara. Su mente lo asoció a una palabra: _Llorar. _Los humanos lo hacían en muchos momentos de su vida, tanto buenos como malos. Era una de las máximas expresiones de emociones que tenían.

No supo por qué, pero algo se movió dentro de sí al verla tirada dentro de la cápsula en ese estado. La presencia de ella irradiaba un dolor, que Edward no pudo identificar de dónde venía. Físicamente se veía bien. Le diría a Rosalie que la evaluara.

Dejó su análisis a un lado, al ver que ella dejaba de llorar y se sentaba en posición fetal, entonces le habló en su idioma terrestre:

– ¿Ya no vas a llorar hasta secarte?

–Eso no te importa –Contestó ella con antipatía.

–Verás que sí, no podría hablar contigo si lloras como si te hubiese amputado una pierna.

– ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo de todos modos? –La chica le dijo tajante, con la mirada gacha.

– Sólo quiero que me respondas dos cosas: ¿Qué has tratado de decirle a los miembros de mi equipo que han venido a alimentarte? ¿Por qué no has comido desde la primera vez, pretendes morir de hambre?

La humana levantó la mirada, pero no dijo anda. Edward se agachó hasta la posición de ella.

–Escúchame, pequeña humana –Le dijo, con los ojos amarillos dilatados de impaciencia– Estás en una situación de desventaja. Puedo matarte si quiero, pero no lo hago porque la orden es que llegues viva, pero si me desespero, créeme que no me importará. Así que no quiero que hagas nada que pueda alterar el ritmo de las cosas aquí. Todavía falta un largo viaje y tengo trabajo que hacer antes de llegar a Vulturi. Así que, confórmate con alimentarte con lo que mi equipo te traiga, y no trates de hablarles, no entienden nada de lo que les dicen y mucho menos saben leer gestos…

– ¿Por qué tú sí? –inquirió ella, interrumpiéndolo y desconcertándolo a él. Nadie más bajo que él lo interrumpe. Nadie, y menos una insignificante humana.

–Yo soy superior a ellos, tengo ese privilegio –le respondió cortante– Pero eso no importa ahora. No. Les. Hables. ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió. Edward notó que estaba intimidada. Sonrió, le gustaba esto.

Se levantó para irse, pero escuchó que lo llamaba.

– ¡Hey! –Le gritó, volviéndolo a desconcertar ¿No le había quedado claro su rango aquí?– Perdona que te… moleste... pero… escucha, no era mi intención molestar a tu ejército, o lo que sea. Sólo, hay algo que necesito.

Edward se volteó, mirándola. Sus ojos marrones le mandaban un mensaje de súplica. No supo la razón, pero cayó.

– ¿Qué necesitas? –Preguntó.

La humana no dijo nada, sino que su cara se puso de un color rojo claro. A Edward le llamó la atención ese cambio. Su cerebro lo asoció a que estaba nerviosa.

Sin embargo, eso no respondía lo que le había preguntado. Y, como nunca antes lo había hecho, inconscientemente le volvió a preguntar, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

La chica, con esta segunda vez, tomó una respiración y contestó.

–Necesito ir a un baño, sino, voy a explotar.

Edward hizo una mueca. ¿Baño? Su mente le trajo imágenes: Los humanos necesitaban evacuar residuos. Algo muy arcaico en su mundo.

Llamó a Alice, necesitaría su retorcida mente para esto.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes, casi noches!**

Tercer cap, y la historia va progresando. Conocimos un poco del pasado de Bella y vimos un poquito más de B/E :)

Espero les guste. ^^

Gracias por las alertas :)

¡Nos vemos!

MJ


	4. Chapter 4: En la Nave II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Historia Original y Registrada.**

* * *

Las cosas se habían puesto muy raras en la nave espacial donde la transportaban. La _ida al baño_ fue una experiencia traumatizante.

El _Alien León_ (Bella lo había bautizado así a falta de nombre) llamó a una chica de su especie, que le había sonreído a Bella, algo que le pareció muy raro, pero no dijo nada.

Lo vergonzoso del asunto fue que su captor le preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, lo dijo como si nada, pero Bella se sonrojó como un semáforo. Aparte, estaba algo asustada ¿Estos seres, no tenían necesidad de…?

De solo pensarlo le daba vergüenza. Siempre fue fácil para apenarse.

En medio de un tartamudeo logró explicarle a _León_. Le repetía dos y tres veces ya que el hacía gestos de no entender.

Luego, él se vinculó en una conversación con la otra alien. Para Bella, fue muy entretenido escucharlos. Era como si cantaran.

El tono y acento de León era totalmente diferente que cuando hablaba con ella. Notó ciertos matices parecidos, pero nada se comparaba a escucharlo en su idioma, sumando al hecho que no la estaba regañando. Lo mismo ocurría con la chica. Su voz era delicada y muy hermosa.

Ella una especie de mini-chica. Podía alcanzar a duras penas el metro cincuenta. Su cabello era negro, que disparaba en todas las direcciones, y ojos negros, con un pequeño astibo de pupilas, nada parecidos a los ojos de gato de León

Eran los ojos más normales que había visto por estos lados.

Ella, aunque no hablaba, consiguió un sitio vacío donde Bella podía ir. León iba a su lado, prevenido como si esperaba ella que saliera corriendo en algún momento.

Como si Isabella Patosa Swan lo pensara hacer.

–Esto es un cuarto de desinfección. Lo utilizamos para asearnos cuando la situación lo amerite –Le dijo Edward mirándola– Puedes hacer lo que tengas que hacer allí, cuando salgas Alice moverá una aplicación que desaparecerá todo por un proceso de evaporación.

Bella asintió todavía roja.

Después, él le dio otras indicaciones a la alien Peli-negra y se fue sin mirar a Bella, dejándola a la merced de la chica.

Lo bueno vino después, cuando Bella no sabía cómo decirle a Peli-negra que quería estar sola. Le tocó empujarla y sacarla. Pensó que se molestaría pero ésta solo sonrió.

Después ella la llevó a _la jaula_. León no volvió a aparecer y ella trató de dormir.

Y se quedó en simples intentos, porque la imaginaria voz de su padre llamándola desesperado la acosó toda esa noche.

Los días siguientes fueron completamente aburridos. Peli-negra se había vuelto en su mesera personal, y suponía que gracias a las extrañas comidas que le daban, no había tenido que pedir más favores vergonzosos.

Bella perdió la noción del tiempo, pero sabía que podía llevar más o menos una semana allí.

Uno de esos días, raspando el pseudo-vidrio de su jaula con una uña mordida –A Bella le estresaban las uñas largas- se dio cuenta que podía hacer pequeñas marcas. Como un lápiz.

Encontró un entretenimiento.

Bella no era una excelente dibujante. Era más bien una amateur, pero le gustaba, y tal vez, si el mundo no estuviese en pleno apocalipsis alien, hubiera mejorados sus técnicas.

Cuando no dormía, se ponía a raspar el material de la jaula, y dibujaba pequeñas figuras, caras, paisajes, que después de un tiempo, se borraban. Bella suponía que por el extraño material que ella pensaba era vidrio o cristal.

Cualquier cosa hacía con tal de no desmoronarse.

La Peli-negra la vio varias veces, y se quedaba algunas observando qué pintaba. Logró ver un atisbo de frustración en su cara, pero no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo no la entendería.

Tiempo después (días, semanas, no sabría decir) cuando ya se resignó a vivir en esa jaula eternamente, apareció León. Bella no sabía por qué, pero ahora lo encontraba algo atractivo. Tal vez sería porque no tenía esa mirada amargada y amenazante. Estaba más bien a la expectativa.

–Aterrizamos en poco tiempo –Dijo rápidamente. Bella se molestó, al parecer el hábito de saludar era algo que esta especie no tenía.

Ella no sabía si tenía que decir algo, así que sólo movió la cabeza asintiendo. Pero León le repitió.

–Te dije que aterrizamos pronto, ¿No escuchaste? –Esta vez lo dijo más alto, acrecentando su rabia.

–Ya lo escuché –Le dijo Bella– Nosotros decimos "Si" con la cabeza, no es mi culpa que no entiendas tú.

– ¿Qué clase de respuesta es mover la cabeza? Por eso tienen tantos problemas. Esas no son respuestas claras.

–Basta ¿Quieres? –Le contestó estresada. Y después se arrepintió al ver la cara de furia de León. Ahora el nombre le quedaba de maravilla.

–Te he perdonado muchas insolencias –Le dijo acercándose más, asustándola– Si no fueras la EP, tal vez estuvieras rogando por tu vida hace tiempo.

_Ah, en ese caso si me preguntan, soy EP desde que nací, así no sepa qué jodidos significa eso._

–E-e-está bien, cálmate ¿Si? –Empezó a decir Bella cuando se dio cuenta que él la estaba sacando de la cápsula.

Él la empujó, haciendo que se cayera.

– ¡Hey!

León no dijo nada, se limitó a levantarla sin mirarla.

–Tenemos que llevarte a _la pista, _allí, Rosalie te hará una revisión física antes de aterrizar. Luego lo más probable es que te esposen y te lleven con nuestros mandatarios, así que contrólate si no quieres acabar achicharrada. Cero gritos, cero pataletas.

Ella asintió, pero después recordó el anterior incidente y murmuró un _Si, _asustada por todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

El la soltó.

–Camina –Y se adelantó sin mirarla.

_Todo por no decir Sí _–Pensó Bella indignada mientras lo seguía.

* * *

Edward sentía los pasos de la humana detrás de él. Eran disparejos e inconstantes. A veces se volteaba para encontrarse con que se quedaba mirando fijamente por los ventanales y desaceleraba.

Estaba impaciente. Faltaban más o menos 500 metros para llegar a La Pista, y si ella seguía así demorarían demasiado. Tenía que hacer la revisión, orden expresa de su comandante mayor cuando por fin pudieron entrar en la galaxia y comunicarse con él.

_Revisen minuciosamente que no esté contaminada, los seres humanos son expertos en llevar organismos invasores en sus cuerpos. _–Le dijo Marcus, con su tono aburrido y demandante.

– ¿Cuánto falta? –Escuchó que la chica preguntaba. Él se tensionó, todavía no se acostumbraba a oírla demandarle respuestas.

–Poco –contestó él con poco ánimo– Si caminaras más rápido, llegaríamos más rápido donde Rosalie.

–Ok –Dijo ella. Edward no entendió que quiso decir con eso, pero ella pegó un brinco y se colocó a su lado, asustándolo. Edward suspiró, los humanos eran extraños.

– ¿Rosalie? ¿No es muy… humano ese nombre? –Preguntó ella.

–Eh… si, pero no es su verdadero nombre. Digamos que es su equivalente a los dialectos terrícolas. En nuestro idioma su nombre te sonará muy extraño.

– ¿Cómo es?

Edward se lo dijo, un conjunto de cinco sílabas, cada una con dos vocablos. Era de los nombres más largos de su planeta.

Cuando vio que la humana se quedó callada se volteó a mirarla. Se había quedado unos pasos atrás.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó.

–Ehhh… Nada, nada. Sigamos –Dijo ella, corriendo delante de él.

Edward la detuvo.

–No corras, el potencial del aire aquí es muy bajo. Si corres te puedes ahogar.

Ella movió la cabeza como había hecho en la cápsula. S_í, _era el significado. Cosas humanas que no le habían inculcado en su memoria.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Sólo faltaban menos de 150 metros cuando la chica humana volvió a hablar.

–Es… interesante, digo… su idioma –ella se atravesaba con sus palabras– Es como si… cantaran.

_¿Cantar? _Esa palabra le llevó a Edward un montón de imágenes. Humanos que en su idioma terrestre emitían melodías, altas, bajas, agudas, graves. Se parecían en algo a su forma de hablar.

–Podía ser una manera de llamarlo –Respondió él escuetamente mientras se acercaba a una puerta y la abría con sólo su tocar la superficie. Él pasó y espero a la humana, que caminó con los ojos abiertos. Sorprendida, le dijo su cerebro.

Rio, los humanos se impresionan con cualquier cosa.

–Vamos, todavía falta parte del recorrido –Le dijo avanzando hacia la derecha.

Ella lo siguió, a la vez que le preguntaba.

– ¿Puedo saber tu nombre, en mi idioma, quiero decir?

Edward paró, ahora siendo él el sorprendido. Su nombre, como el de todos los vulturianos clase 2 sólo era conocido por sus superiores, y los subordinados a lo que a él deseara decirles.

Y esta vez no era ni lo uno ni lo otro.

– ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –Le atacó.

Ella hizo un raro movimiento con los hombros y contestó: –No lo sé, tal vez sería bueno llamarte por un nombre y no alien, extraterreste, león…

– ¿Me llamas León? –Preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se quedó callada por unos segundos y dijo:

–Eso no importa, ¿Me lo dirás?

No supo por qué, tal vez esos ojos humanos, marrones, brillantes y dicientes, o sus mejillas, que tomaron un color rojo extraño, pero fascinante. Tal vez era poseedora de un gran poder, por alguna razón era que Sus Eminencias la querían. Tal vez era un arma…

Y de nuevo como hace unos días, tuvo esa sensación extraña, de que a esta pobre criatura no podía negarle nada.

–Edward –Respondió, cerrando los ojos. Luego caminó, sin saber si ella lo seguía, pensando seriamente en lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Había muchas cosas que le molestaban a Bella, las revisiones médicas se llevaban la mayoría de los puntos.

Y ésta la odiaba más. Una chica que aparentaba solo uno o dos años más que ella, la cual no mencionaba una sola palabra, pero que tenía tal cara de puño y tal fuerza, que con solo halarla la tenía acostada en una mesa que hacía las veces de camilla.

Rosalie, como le había dicho Edward que se llamaba, era una eminencia rubia, de ojos violetas al más puro estilo Elizabeth Taylor, pero más brillantes. Piel blanca y cuerpo de modelo. Si no fuera por su evidente molestia (Y sus manos de seis dedos), sería muy hermosa.

La alien rubia se dedicó a revisarla minuciosamente con un aparato extraño, que Bella cayó en cuenta después era un escáner. Decidió cerrar los ojos, mientras la manoseaban para no sentirse tan cohibida. Rosalie parecía ser capaz de hacerle daño si no se quedaba ahí.

La _pista_, que ahora pensaba, fue una errónea traducción, era como un cuarto largo con un montón de mesas. No sabía que nombre ponerle pero _pista _no era el ideal.

Edward, la había dejado allí apenas había entrado y se había ido sin despedirse ni siquiera de la _doctora_.

Como siempre le pasaba, se puso a recordar. Esta vez fue el recorrido hasta esta extraña sala. Al principio, Edward había sido igual de apático de siempre, pero luego, cuando ella quiso conversar con él alguna de sus dudas, las había resuelto sin más.

Y oírlo cantar, o más bien, hablar en su idioma, la volvió a dejar estupefacta, a pesar de haberlo oído antes.

Tal vez nunca que canse de oírlo.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió. Recordó ciertas palabras que él le había dicho. Sería entregada a sus reyes o lo que fuese. Tal vez no lo volvería a ver.

Soltó una risa. ¿_Qué carajos Bella?, ese imbécil no ha hecho más que fastidiarte la existencia. Mejor si no lo ves nunca más._

Pero su lado irracional le jugó una mala pasada trayéndole imágenes de cuando le pidió que le dijera su nombre. Ella quería saberlo, tener siempre presente el nombre de su verdugo.

Sin embargo, todo se volteó cuando la miró. Esos ojos felinos la atravesaron dándole extrañas sensaciones. Y cuando mencionó su nombre, como si fuera un secreto de Estado, la hizo sentir diferente.

_¡Para Bella! ¿Qué clase de estupideces estás pensando?_

Abrió los ojos sorprendiendo a Rosalie, que la miró con desdén. Esta tenía una pequeña vara en la mano, la cual pasaba por el borde de su estómago. Se dio cuenta que no la había mandado a quitarse la ropa. No es que quisiera.

Cuando terminó su inspección por su torso, se volteó mientras en varias pantallas salían imágenes estilo radiografías pero con mucha más resolución.

Algo impresionante, era como si se hubieran metido en su cuerpo en menos en diez minutos.

Bella se sentó, y se quedó así ya que Rosalie ni la determinó. Después vio como Edward entraba por una pared asustándola, como siempre pasaba cuando hacía eso.

Él la ignoró, hablando con Rosalie. Bella se quedó contemplando el espectáculo, escuchando como la rubia era más amable con él, y hasta vio rastros de sumisión en su voz.

Luego él se volteó, por fin viéndola a ella.

–Parece que eres una humana sana –Le dijo él con tono precavido– a excepción de algunos rapones y un hueso que había estado roto, de todas maneras no tienes nada relevante que sea peligroso.

Bella sólo movió la cabeza. Y cuando se acordó de decir _Si_ ya Edward hablaba de nuevo:

–Nos vamos, necesitas cambiarte la ropa andrajosa que traes. Y recuerda: serenidad. ¿Entendido?

–Si –Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir. Esos ojos tenían poder sobre ella.

* * *

Edward la dejó encerrada en un cuarto parecido a donde había estado prisionera, con unas ropas idénticas a las que usaba todo el mundo allí: Camisa de mangas ajustada, unos pantalones de tela gruesa, zapatos planos y guantes. En su caso eran todos blancos.

Edward vestía de negro todo el tiempo, y a algunos de los aliens que había visto usaban colores claros, como rosas, azules y un opaco amarillo. Ninguno blanco.

Mientras se cambiaba se preguntó si eso era importante, pero lo dejó pasar.

Esperó lo que sintió fueron cinco minutos después que se cambió. Agarró su vieja ropa ya doblada haciéndola un rollito debajo de su brazo.

La pared se abrió, el alien entró escrutándola con la mirada. Bella se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

– ¿Qué llevas allí? –Le preguntó Edward señalando el bulto que cargaba.

–Es mi ropa –Le respondió Bella, y cuando vio que él iba a reclamar acotó– Ni creas que la voy a dejar. Es Mía, y es lo único que no pudiste quitarme cuando me raptaste.

Edward la miró sorprendido. Pero no le dijo nada. Ella se estremeció, aunque se tranquilizó. Había notado que era fiel a sus superiores, y la querían a ella viva.

Él no la tocaría, no mientras sus reyes la quisieran.

Cuando vino a darse cuenta, Edward la estaba llevando del brazo fuera de la habitación. No le había quitado su ropa, no la miró ni le dijo nada más.

Llegaron a lo que parecía una cabina. Allí había 10 personas. 10 aliens para ser más exactos, la mitad la miraba a ella, sintiéndose intimidada. La otra mitad estaban en puestos de control. Estaban pilotando la nave, concluyó Bella.

Edward _cantó,_asustándola. No, no cantaba, hablaba, pero nadie respondía, sin embargo, todos reaccionaban a su voz. Estaba dando órdenes.

Un tiempo después, cuando ya estaba cansada de estar de pie allí sin hacer nada, Edward le susurró en inglés.

–Ya llegamos, en poco tiempo conocerás a Vulturi.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

Primero, disculparme por la demora, estuve sin pc estas semanas, y cuando prestaba era para adelantar trabajos de la universidad. Pero ya tengo y trataré de no perder el ritmo :)

Espero les guste el cap. Se acabaron los días de viaje y están ocurriendo cosas interesantes :D

**Gracias por sus alertas y favs. Me gustaría que dejaran también sus rr para saber que tal les parece el fic :)**

**¡Nos vemos!**

MJ


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Bienvenida?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Historia Original y Registrada.**

* * *

Bella deseaba nunca haber bajado de esa nave.

Apenas las compuertas se abrieron, un centenar de ojos la escrutaron, pero solo un par la aterraron. Rojos, intimidantes, llenos de sorpresa. Y de ira.

Un canto. Un grito. Y todo se había vuelto caos.

Bella sintió como unas manos la apresaban, tirándola al piso, mientras le colocaban piezas negras de cuero por todos lados, sus manos, sus pies, hasta en sus ojos y su boca.

Luego un dolor muy familiar la atravesó. Y volvió a gritar como hace días en una alcantarilla a miles de kilómetros de allí.

Después de gritar, se sumergió en la inconsciencia.

* * *

La habitación blanca cerrada lo tenía desesperado.

No entendía qué había pasado, qué había hecho mal. Se negaba a estar equivocado.

Había cumplido con todo lo obedecido, e inclusive con una orden extraordinaria. Habría traído a EP.

O a una impostora.

No, no, ¡No! Recordaba claramente la imagen inculcada en su memoria antes de la misión. Era ella, sus ojos y cabellos marrones, su estatura, su piel blanca, todo. Era ella la chica.

Pero ¿Por qué apenas habían llegado, Marcos había estado furioso y había dado la orden de capturar a todos, incluyéndolo a él y a su tripulación?

Esperaba que capturaran a la fémina, pero no a él. Había cumplido con su deber.

Sus pensamientos daban vueltas, todos llegando siempre al mismo sitio. Era inocente.

También estaba preocupado por su tripulación. Sus 10 subordinados, 3 clase 3: Alice, Rosalie y Emmett, y el resto clase 4 y 5. Ellos acabarían muertos si este malentendido no se aclaraba.

Necesitaba hablar, defenderse. Salir de esta celda que lo estaba matando.

Su petición se cumplió tiempo después, cuando el mismísimo Aro, el Jefe Supremo, apareció por una de las paredes. Sabía lo que eso significada.

Aro tenía un don especial, envidiado por muchos seres de su misma especie y hasta extranjeros: Leer la mente al contacto.

Si él estaba aquí, era porque el asunto iba más a allá de la propia versión hablada de Edward: Necesitaba comprobar sus memorias.

* * *

Un olor rancio se filtró por la nariz de Bella, pero no se movió. Tampoco es que hubiera podido hacerlo. Estaba amordazaba de pies a cabeza.

No tenía idea de donde estaba. Al parecer estos seres tenían un fetiche con dispararle rayos láser, dormirla y ahora, como cereza al pastel, amarrarla.

Rogaba que fuera un sueño. El peor y más largo sueño de su vida.

El olor siguió llegando, y medio la atontaba. Era como estar en una cocina de restaurante.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que sus ojos fueron liberados, junto con su cabeza. Bella miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con un techo blanco, luego giró la cabeza lo poco que podía hacia los lados.

Contrario a lo que esperaba por la esencia que sentía, el sitio se veía pulcro y limpio, de paredes azules, a un rincón vio una mancha con su vista periférica, pero no distinguió qué era lo que había allí.

Una cabeza la miró desde arriba, y se asustó al encontrar unos ojos de gato, como los de Edward, pero también unos dientes de sierra y cabello azul.

No pudo evitar gritar.

Después de eso, sintió otro choque eléctrico y cayó desmayada otra vez.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Aro se había ido, y Edward estaba desesperado en su celda.

Después de que el Supremo esculcara sus recuerdos y pensamientos, Edward se quedó quieto. El supremo tomó su cabeza, extrayendo la Memoria de Información Externa de su cuello con un jalón. Edward lo miró, esperando un veredicto.

Pero Aro no habló, sino que le dio permiso de preguntar a él. Algo que impresionó a Edward, sin embargo se compuso rápidamente e hizo el par de preguntas que más quería.

– ¿Qué pasará con mi escuadrón? –Lanzó primero.

–Ellos están bien, son inocentes en todo caso. Ellos hacen lo que tú les mandas. Por ahora han vuelto a sus casas.

– ¿Qué pasará conmigo? –Dijo Edward apenas Aro aclaró su primera inquietud.

– Eso está por verse –Dijo el Superior alzando el Chip.

Y salió, sin más palabras.

Edward se preguntaba si eso querría decir que pronto moriría. No lo quería.

Apenas era su séptima misión, y era la primera a la codiciada Tierra. Había escalado de ser un Vulturiano clase 3 a clase 2, y guardaba la esperanza de desarrollar un Don que lo convirtiera en clase 1.

Además, no sabía qué había pasado. Lo único que se le ocurría era un error en su Memoria Externa. Algo ridículo, ese tipo de errores habían dejado de ocurrir hace varias eras.

Ridículo… Pero no imposible.

Rogaba que eso haya sido lo que pasó.

Sin embargo. Error o no, nada de esto era culpa suya. Él cumplía una orden, y se defendería así estuviera a segundos de morir.

Y esa resolución estuvo presente, inclusive cuando dos colegas llegaron y lo cegaron. Sabía que llegaba el momento de su defensa.

* * *

Bella volvió y despertó, y cuando sintió que le quitaban la venda, se mordió la lengua por si quería volver a gritar.

Maldecía ser tan impulsiva.

De nuevo, volvió a ver un alien, esta vez parecía más una mujer, de ojos leoninos azules y cabello negro. Un poco más normal, pensó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

Sintió unos movimientos en sus pies, y se dio cuenta que la estaban desatando. A medida que sentía liberadas sus extremidades, algo entumidas, se dio cuenta que había más gente en la sala, aunque lo único que podía escuchar eran sus voces hablando-cantando.

Empezó a abrir sus manos, sin moverse demasiado para no llamar la atención, ya había tenido suficientes desmayadas para toda una vida. Lo mismo hizo con sus pies.

Cuando sintió que los aliens se alejaron, ella levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlos. Pero ya no estaban.

Se levantó quedando sentada y corroboró que estaba sola en el cuarto de paredes azules. Lo que había visto aquella vez era una especie de monitor. Aparte de la cama-mesa donde estaba acostada, la habitación estaba vacía. El concentrado olor se había ido.

Se estiró un poco, relajando sus músculos después de horas sin moverse. Luego se bajó de la mesa y caminó alrededor del cuarto, buscando indicios de una puerta que no encontró.

Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, aburrida e inquieta. No sabía qué estaba pasando, quería a su padre, a Jacob, hasta extrañaba al intenso de Mike. Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno lleno de silencios y preguntas.

Nadie le decía nada, sólo la manejaban como una muñeca de trapo. Todo había sido incógnita tras incógnita. Era la hora y no sabía qué hacía en este extraño mundo, planeta o lo que fuera.

Estaba perdiendo mucho, lo único que tenía era su ropa y hasta eso se lo habían arrebatado.

Sabía que iba a explotar.

Maldecía el momento en que decidió hacer guardias. Quería demostrarle a Charlie, al mundo y a sí misma que podía ser útil en esta absurda Guerra que perdían por mucho.

Bella no aguantó más, y empezó a llorar. No un llanto leve, como los que había tenido en su celda en la nave de Edward, cuando recordaba las sabias palabras de su padre llamándola a tener la cabeza fría. Este llanto era uno voraz, uno que amenazaba con dejarla sin voz y consumirla por dentro. Un llanto que manifestaba todo lo que había sentido todo este tiempo lejos de todo lo que conocía.

Y esta vez no llegó ningún alien amenazándola con que se callara.

Terminó tirada en el piso, acurrucada y con la vista nublada por las lágrimas. Olvidó a Charlie diciéndole que se mantuviera cuerda, y pensó una y otra vez en el laberinto en que estaba metida, perdiendo la esperanza cada vez más de volver a la Tierra, de volver con su padre.

"_Papi, te amo, te extraño, no quiero estar aquí, quiero dormir contigo y contar historias, quiero tener 5 años y me lleves en caballito por todo Forks, quiero volver papi, ven por mí, tengo miedo…"_

Bella sintió unos pasos otra vez, pero siguió llorando. No le importaba si le disparaban, ni si decidían matarla o usarla como rata de laboratorio. Ella quería estar con Charlie. Sino, prefería morir o pasar el resto de su vida en coma.

_"Prefiero morir a estar lejos de ti papi" _Fue su último pensamiento antes de sentir, por enésima vez, le disparaban, rogando que fuera para siempre.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

**Tarde pero seguro, ando en parciales y eso me tiene un poco concentrada por esos lares. Espero que les guste el cap. Algo corto pero quise dejarlo ahí**  
**El próximo también creo que será corto también, porque es transición (Trataré de subirlo entre mañana y jueves), pero después serán más largos y entraremos al inicio del clímax de la historia.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, pocos pero los valoro, y por los alertas y favoritos. :)**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**MJ**


	6. Chapter 6: Sentencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Historia Original y Registrada.**

* * *

Despertar encerrada se le estaba volviendo una costumbre.

Esta vez, Bella estaba se encontraba en una cápsula transparente, tirada cual costal. Cuando abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en el aire.

Asustada, se sentó, y empezó a tocar la cápsula. Ésta estaba flotando, unos cuantos centímetros, pero lo suficiente como para asustarla.

Asombrándose más, vio que afuera había un gran salón, como los que mostraban en las películas de época. De piso ajedrezado y rodeado de imponentes columnas.

¿En qué momento había pasado de habitaciones futuristas a palacios del medioevo?

Empezó a detallar más, pero sin levantarse. Sus piernas eran como gelatina. Al parecer tanto choque electromagnético estaba comenzado a afectarla.

Vio personas, o mejor dicho, aliens. Un grupo como de diez a quince. Estaban parados en línea recta justo en frente de ella, y miraban al frente. Eran como estatuas.

Bella se empezó a preguntar si no lo eran.

Un movimiento a su lado izquierdo le llamó la atención.

Una cápsula como en la que ella estaba apareció, y dentro de ella, estaba quien menos ella esperaba.

– ¿Edward? –Se preguntó asombrada, preguntándose porqué parecía un rehén, tal como ella.

Una voz sonó en el lugar, captando la atención de Bella. No sabía quién era pero uno de los aliens había hablado. Decidió mirar al frente y prestar más atención. El tono de voz la intimidó hasta los huesos.

Pronto se dio cuenta quien era. Un hombre de cabello largo y blanco ubicado en el centro de la formación.

Los demás miembros empezaron a hablar a la par del otro.

No sabía que comentaban, pero estaba claro que todo era sobre ella, por cómo la miraban. Y seguramente sobre Edward, el cual se encontraba de pie en su cápsula. Con mirada al frente y la misma pose de estatua que los de afuera.

_¿Qué mierda pasa?_

* * *

Edward estaba molesto.

Todo empezó cuando se dio cuenta que iba a ir a un juicio, algo que no ocurría quien sabe cuántas Eras, cuando cometer errores era parte del diario vivir.

Él no había cometido un error, no merecía un juicio.

Luego, cuando llegó al palacio, vio a los 12 miembros de la Corte Mundial. Edward los conocía, aspiraba a ser parte de ellos algún día. Pero ahora eso parecía un sueño truncado. El hecho de que estuvieran reunidos todos en un mismo lugar, daba mucho que decir sobre la gravedad de la situación, la cual él no veía.

Aunque el haya traído una humana a Vulturi, no entendía el riesgo. Matarla era la solución y punto. No es como que ella pueda volver a su planeta de todos modos.

Por último, que esa irritante humana estuviera aquí, en la misma altura y posición que él, lo hacía querer romper una pared. Era la peor humillación que había recibido.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, sino obedecer. Creía ciegamente en la justicia de la Corte.

Aro empezó hablando sobre lo que había encontrado en la mente de Edward, nada que él no supiera ya. Luego, escuchó como Cayo, el Supremo Militar ordenó la ejecución de todas las personas que habían tenido que ver con el diseño e implementación de su Chip de memoria.

_Se lo merecían _–Pensó Edward.

Marco, el Supremo Juez, comentó cómo había ordenado investigar la información que se disponía para las misiones terrícolas. Cualquier error que encontraran tendría consecuencias.

Edward rió pensando sombríamente –_Rodarán muchas cabezas._

Luego siguieron los subordinados de los Supremos, hablando sobre los alcances de lo que se había hecho por este caso. 9 voces más, hablando sobre tecnicismos.

Por la cabeza de Edward todavía rondaba la inquietud de porqué se molestaron tanto. Si, fue un error, algo que no se veía hace tiempo, pero había sido por una insignificante humana sin ningún poder. Ni siquiera le preguntaron si cumplió con los demás deberes de su misión.

Mientras hablaban, miró a la jaula de la humana. Ella estaba incómodamente sentada en el piso, su cara demacrada y ojos aguados.

Edward recordó cuando la encontró llorando. Al parecer lo había hecho otra vez. Pero no quiso seguir fijándose en ella. Era una molestia hacerlo, así que se dispuso a seguir escuchando.

Cuando terminaron, Edward sabía lo que venía: El veredicto.

Aro se acercó muy solemnemente a su jaula. Edward todavía conservaba la compostura recta que el Jefe se merecía, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y boca en una línea.

–Tenemos el veredicto, Edward.

El siguió mirando sin decir nada. Pero en un momento rápido, Aro se colocó al frente de la humana, asustándola en el proceso haciendo que pegara un gritito.

Edward sonrió: –_Humana estúpida._

– Tenemos el veredicto. –Aro dijo en idioma terrestre, sonriendo al ver la cara de la humana.

Edward pudo captar cómo la humana murmuraba un _Quiero Volver, _que supo Aro ignoró. El no escucha a nadie a menos que le ordene que hable.

Ojalá hubiera tenido esa facultad cuando la parlanchina e insolente humana estuvo en su poder.

Aro dio unos pasos más al centro. Con voz solemne y sin rodeos, dijo, en idioma humano.

–No habrá ejecución, ambas creaturas son inocentes.

Dos suspiros se escucharon en la estancia a medida que repetía en idioma vulturiano.

–Sin embargo, habrán condiciones –Habló otra vez en inglés– Te las haré llegar a una luna Edward.

Éste sólo lo miró, dando su aprobación.

–Mientras tanto, tu –Dijo acercándose a la humana– permanecerás encerrada, hasta que decidamos qué hacer contigo.

Aro volvía a su formación cuando un grito retumbó.

– ¡Háganme volver! ¡Pueden hacerlo ¿Cierto?! Prometo no decir nada, esto nunca existió para mí, lo juro, sólo...

Los Supremos la miraron. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa e indignación. La chica se había atrevido a hablarles, y peor, a gritarles y darles exigencias.

Todos se quedaron quietos y silenciosos, excepto Cayo, y sus pasos retumbando por todo el recinto. Se estaba acercando a la fémina, con su arma, una pistola ponzoñosa y una de las pocas armas totalmente mortales a contacto de Vulturi, dispuesto a acabar con la insolencia.

Sabían claramente que él no hablaba, sólo actuaba. Y estaba dispuesto a matar.

Edward vio con la humana se encogía en su jaula. Percibía el miedo al menos.

Sin embargo, él también se asustó cuando ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

Algo recorrió a Edward ante el reconocimiento de lo le que iba a pasar, y nuevamente como hace días atrás, embelesado por esas orbes marrones, hizo algo que nunca había hecho.

– ¡Cayo!

El susodicho se detuvo, mirando ahora a Edward con furia contenida.

–Quiero decir… Supremo Militar –Continuó– Creo que cometerá un grave error. La humana… ella no conoce nada de nuestra forma de ser, actúa sin pesar y…

– ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres morir en lugar de ella? Porque por este acto tuyo pareces dispuesto.

Edward rio internamente. Qué estúpido era eso.

–No, pero… No debe matarla, ella, es una ignorante, creo que deben dejarla viva, pueden estudiarla, conocer más sobre el planeta… tal vez con base a ella puedan destruir la totalidad de los errores.

Los demás miembros de la Corte parecían interesados ahora. Aro, se acercó a su colega y habló sabiamente.

–Al parecer, el joven tiene razón. Dijimos que íbamos a estudiar qué hacer con ella. Acabarla con un impulso puede no ser saludable.

Cayo manifestó su acuerdo alejándose y colocándose en formación otra vez.

Edward se quedó callado. No quería tentar a la suerte esta vez.

Aro lo miró.

–Pediré que te liberen. Después te comunicaré qué va a pasar con la terrícola.

Edward no lo creía necesario. No quería tener nada que ver con ella. Simplemente quería ser reasignado en una nueva misión, estar con su escuadrón, pero recuperar todo el dormir que ha perdido primero.

Sin embargo, siguió mirando a Aro. Que hicieran lo que quisieran y luego le avisaran. A él no podía importarle menos.

Pero una voz en su conciencia lo traicionó mientras era liberado y salía por la puerta de la sala de junta.

_Si no te importa, ¿Por qué no dejaste que Cayo la matara? _

Edward no sabía la respuesta y eso le frustraba. Esa mujer tenía un Don, esos ojos lo hacían hacer cosas que no querían. Iban dos veces que le pasaba eso.

Esperaba no volvérsela a encontrar nunca más, prendarse por tercera vez de sus pupilas sería humillante. Y no sabía si se contendría de hacer algo más estúpido que lo de hoy.

_¿Cómo morir por ella? ¡Ja! _

* * *

**Espero que el cap sea de su agrado, seguimos avanzando.**

**Gracias a _the princess of the winds_ por sus review caps pasados :).**

**Nos vemos**

**MJ**


End file.
